User blog:Moskvin/Red Alert Universe Timeline
Well, this is in my opinion a complete timeline of the RA universe. Comment Erasing the twins Time travelling is very complicated. It seems that different time machines change times in "different" ways. For example: * the original Chronosphere (RA 1): Einstein travelled back in time, erased Hitler, eventually travelled back to the present, and the timeline changed a few minutes after (I think so because Einstein's assistant recognised him) * Gregor's machine: Soviets travelled back in time, erased Einstein, and eventually travelled back to completely different present. Now we think about this: if someone create a different reality, is there any reason why he should not be born in this new reality (except if he really kills himself in the past :D)? * When Einstein erased Hitler and returned back, the timeline changed. In this new reality was another Einstein from this new reality. When the timelines merged (present changed) this "new" Einstein was probably erased. * Similar with Soviets (RA 3): They travelled in completely diferent present, but all the people around them knowed them. What can we presume from these facts? Their new "twins" were erased as well. Quite complicated solution of time travelling, but I think it's logical and makes sense. RA3 Time travel problem EA did many mistakes with releasing RA3. Not only that many missions must be canonical despite they are in non-canonical campaigns, but the original idea with erasing Einstein is very difficult... In EA they did not realized that in RA 1 Einstein changed the time with erasing Hitler. The Soviets travelled in 1927, but Einstein Hitler-killer erased Hitler in 1924 and returned back to 1946! Cherdenko did not erased the Einstein Hitler-killer but his twin in this new reality!! The original Einstein was alright! Thus, Einstein Hitler-killer had to travel back to present in this new timeline! So in the timeline of RA3 there is maybe still Einstein! Well, we can presume that something happened to him and he did not survived - somethink like there was a deathful problem with time travelling from 1924 to once more changed present (changed by the Soviets) - the changing of timeline was deadly to him. If the Soviets had travelled back to 1946, a few years later, and erased this Einstein, everything would have been as EA wanted... EPIC FAIL xD Well I hope that this is all I can tell about this. I will try to answer any your questions if have any. PS: The campaigns in RA3... Soviet campaign fits exactly on the time travel, but what about the canonical Allied? (Well for me canonical the Soviet. :)) In Allied campaign are several missions before the Empire attacks the Allies and Soviets... But in the Soviet campaign the Empire is attacking just from the end of their time-travel arrival! So? There are two solutions: # These missions takes part before the arrival of the time travellers, and Allies are fighting with Chedenko's twin (that was later erased)... too complicated # Allies didn't noticed Imperial attacks until liberation of Heidelberg?! Unlikely... Yeah, makes sense! Allies are just stupid :D Thanks for reading, Москвин 19:31, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts